lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lion King Wiki:Administrators
The Administrators or Sysops of The Lion King Wiki are charged with coordinating the project, cleaning and defending the Wiki all while contributing to the Wiki's primary goals. These hardworking members help to ensure that the Wiki is properly kept and always making forward progress. Sysop Overview :Sysops are entrusted with a number of potentially destructive tools to use for the good of the Wiki. They handle many Janitorial and Administrative duties to keep the Wiki clean, organized and progressing. They work to prevent edit warring, vandalism and the like. Sysops are expected to act as shining members of the community and support Wiki Policy and defend community consensus. Bureaucrats :Bureaucrats are Sysops that have the additional ability to make other individuals into Sysops or Bureaucrats. Special Tools Protect/Unprotect/Edit Protected Pages :Sysops have the power to protect pages, remove protection from pages, and edit protected pages. :Sysops are expected to use this ability responsibly, only protecting pages as needed. Incidents that warrant protection are templates that could be vandalized or unintentionally damaged and effect large numbers of page, pages that are repeatedly vandalized, or in an effort to curtail an edit-war until the cause of the war can be settled. Delete/Undelete Pages :Sysops are trusted with the power to delete or restore pages. :Pages are to be deleted in accordance with Policies and AfD Decisions. In some cases (Such as unused images with no clear application on this site, or pages created by IPs) it is appropriate for Sysops to eliminate pages without resorting to the AfD process. Block/Unblock Users :Sysops have the ability to block users, and to lift bans placed on them. :Sysops should only ban users who have been causing trouble, and only after they have had a clear opportunity to correct the error of their ways. Bans should, in most cases, be short. Sysops should not use this ability to silence dissenters against their own actions, but personal attacks do not have to be tolerated (If a Sysop is being attacked by a user, it is best to leave punishment of that user in the hands of another sysop). :Bans against users should only be lifted in the case that it is decided that too long, or too severe a punishment was issued to a user. :Unending bans should be used rarely, and only in the most severe cases. :Bans should not be used for personal matters. If a Sysop has a disagreement with another user that does not involve personal attacks, that does not give them the right to ban the user. Rollback Rights :Sysops have the power to rollback, or revert, edits, using a link found on the diff page. This is simply a faster way of undoing an edit. :This ability should be used only to quickly remove large quantities of incorrect information, or eliminate vandalism. Ability to edit the MediaWiki Namespace :Sysops have the power to edit pages that are a part of the . :These pages can do things such as effect the look and information provided on system pages, and in accordance Sysops are to always edit them with the best interest of the Wiki at heart. In many cases, dramatic edits to the Namespace will be discussed on public channels to establish consensus and involve the community in dramatic changes to the site. Duties Housekeeping :Processing Articles for Deletion by running the votes and/or finding pages that need to be eliminated. :Eliminate Other Pages in accordance with policies. :Eliminate Unused Images and other files from the Wiki. :Attend to Broken Redirects using . :Eliminate Double Redirects using . :Categorize Pages without Categories using , , & . :Supply Wanted Pages identified by . :Use other ' to preform housekeeping and polish the wiki. Edit Patrolling :'Edit Patrolling is the act of going through the recent edits to look for changes. :Any Vandalism found while patrolling should be rolled back, deleted or otherwise attended to as quickly as possible. :Any Spam found while patrolling should be eliminated immediately. Wiki Coordination :Coordinate the wiki through Projects. :Ensure Community Involvement in Government through awareness, but without Soliciting. :Support Transwiki Efforts by rescuing information from Deleted Pages off other Wikimedia Projects. Policy Maintenance & Enforcement :Identify situations that require documentation and see that documentation is created. :Ensure open discussion and consensus during the creation of policies. :Ensure that approved policies are enforced properly. Technical Work :Maintain and Improve the Templates. :Maintain and Improve the . Behavior Expectations :Sysops are expected to keep the good of the Wiki in mind at all times. This means respecting others, maintaining Wiki Policies, and using the Sysop tools for the good of all members. Ten Things A Sysop or Bureaucrat Should Not Do A Sysop or Bureaucrat should never #Use their powers in an unjust way. #Use their powers to undo edits just because they believe that they are right. #Use their powers to make edit wars end in their favor. #Ban a user unjustly. #Undelete a page without a good reason that has been clearly stated and, if needed, voted on. #Delete pages made by another user to continue an argument. #Edit the in a way that makes it difficult for other users to use the wiki. #Edit another user's any of the pages that control the user's personal skin, such as their page, unless it is to revert vandalism that could not normally be edited by regular users. #Use their powers to edit the MediaWiki namespace in any way not beneficial to the wiki. #Think that,because they are a sysop/bureaucrat, they can bend any of these or Wikia's rules. Sysops Who Are Failing In Their Duties :In the event you feel a Sysop is failing in their duty to do what it best for the Wiki, please open an inquiry at the Discussion Area Forum that clearly outlines what you feel that Sysop is doing wrong. Other Sysops will review that inquiry, and decide of action is warranted. List of The Lion King Wiki Sysops * Honeyfur * Chris14